Roses For You
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Maka bought all of her friends roses for Valentines Day, but how come she didn't get any flowers? Read to find out! ;3 Happy Valentines Day!


**It's been a few months now since I got into Soul Eater so I think it deserves a special holiday fic! Beginning's a bit rushed, just so we can get to the main plot :3 Happy Valentine's Day to all!! Little fluff warning, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater D:**

* * *

Roses For You

"Gah! Thank God it's finally over!" Soul slammed his head on his desk in his over-exasperation.

Their class had just finished taking a history exam which, Soul automatically assumed he had failed. He casted a glance at his partner who gave him a little grin. _Of course _she _did well…_ he thought grumpily. "Well at least it's Friday." He sighed.

He drowned out Black*Star's complaining and Kid's statements of how he couldn't write his name perfectly to listen to Maka as she came over to him.

"Come on. Let's get home and get some rest." She tugged on his arm and led him out after her until he finally pulled away.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and falling into step beside her. They called out farewells to their friends before beginning the walk home.

As they sauntered through Death City, Maka consciously never noticed that her pace had quickened a little bit, and then the next thing she knew, she turned around and Soul had vanished. _Aw crap. Guess I lost him…_ she though guiltily.

She leaned back against one of the nearest shops and waited, looking back the path she had come. But she saw no sign of her white-haired partner in any of the crowds of people. She sighed and decided to just head home and wait for him there. _Maybe he got ahead of me somehow…_ But when she arrived, the rooms were all empty.

Maka whipped up a quick dinner for herself and put Soul's in the refrigerator for later. She then went into her room and glanced quickly at her calendar; it was February 10th. "Oh so Valentine's Day is already on Tuesday!" she exclaimed. "It's gone so fast!"

The Shinigami Academy was beginning a new kind of fundraiser this year where one could purchase a rose for someone. Then, on Valentine's Day, the rose would be left on that person's desk with a card saying whom the sender was as a gift. Maka tossed some money on her dresser so that she would remember to bring it to pay for her friend's flowers on Monday.

Just as she was finished changing into her pajamas and letting her hair down that afternoon, she heard the clicking of a door and some rustling. "Soul? Is that you?" she called from her room, making her way out into the hallway to meet him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, who else would it be, genius?" He grumbled back. Maka halted when she finally got him in her field of vision. He spun around to face her as though he had just been hiding something from her. Maka narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What happened? Why're you so late?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you getting so pissed?" he mumbled. "Some guy at a flower shop just yanked me over and started asking me if I wanted some stupid flowers, that's all."

"Did you get any?"

"Hell no! That's so stupid! Why would I want flowers? And besides does it _look _like I bought flowers?" he ended in an annoyed grumble.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to get angry." Maka rolled off the topic. "You're dinner's in the fridge." She informed him before turning on her heel and stalking away.

Soul blinked after her in confusion before going to seek out his meal.

* * *

Maka had to sneak away from all her friends at lunchtime on Monday in order to purchase their flowers.

After she had paid for the roses, she wandered back to where her friends were with a small smile on her face. She felt good that she had gotten little gifts for them, but she was still curious about what Soul had been so jumpy about several nights before. She had thoroughly checked the kitchen when Soul was in the living room but had found nothing out of the ordinary or worthy of hiding from her.

_Yeah. Soul's not really a flower kinda guy anyways… _she reflected.

As Maka took her seat in between Tsubaki and Liz, ignoring the boy's chatter, she asked her two friends in a whisper. "So did you guys buy flowers too?"

"Mmhm." Tsubaki nodded with an affectionate glance at Black*Star. "I don't really know how he'll react though." She laughed, a bit embarrassed as her hyperactive partner leapt on top of the table and began spouting lines about how great he was as Soul yelled at him to sit down. The girls all sweatdropped a bit before Maka turned to Liz.

"What about you?"

"I actually almost forgot my money for it this morning but yeah, I did." The older girl replied. Her eyes wandered over to where her twin sister and Kid were eating next to Soul and Black*Star. Patty was creating artwork out of her food while Kid was measuring how to cut the bread of his sandwich. "I was pretty hesitant about it at first, but…" Maka could see where Liz was coming from and nodded solemnly as her friend went on. "I mean, God forbid the flower's not symmetrical!" She hissed. "I hope whoever's handing them out tomorrow has sense enough to at least count the petals on the one's addressed to Kid…" she trailed off, beginning to wonder whether she had made the right decision to buy him a rose after all. Maka began to have doubts as well, but just pushed them aside.

The rest of the day dragged by a bit slowly, and as it drew to a close, the squealing of excited girls could be heard from every hallway, anticipating the next day. Judging by all the swooning expressions and heart-filled eyes Maka saw as she and Soul passed by, she assumed that her partner would be receiving a _lot _of flowers tomorrow.

She was a bit shocked when she felt a wave of jealousy ripple through her chest. _No._ Maka told herself. _It's not jealousy. It's more like…defensiveness? Yeah, that's it. Soul's always been _my _partner after all…_ she straightened up, lifted her chin and huffed once as she glared at the girls around her, but Soul seemed to either not care or he was enjoying it. Maka clenched her fists together at her sides as she followed after the white-haired boy at a distance. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. _I'm overreacting. _She thought trying to bring down her anger thermometer from its nearly boiling point.

Even as the two friends walked home she caught a few glimpses of girls making googly-eyes, and Maka rolled her own in disgust. She quickened her pace a bit to walk along beside Soul, as though she was trying to shield him from the hungry, wandering gazes.

By the time she and Soul made it home, she felt like a rabbit that had been stalked the entire way back by vultures. She sighed heavily as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey it's my turn to make dinner tonight, y'know." Soul's voice made her jump a bit and she turned to face him.

"I've got nothing else to do. I may as well help." Soul blinked at her, shocked that she was offering to help him out with something on her own accord, which she rarely did with something as trivial as cooking.

"You sure? You don't have any books to read or anything like that?" he tilted his head, beginning to wonder if she was coming down with something.

"Well I could go _get _a book if you want me to-"

"No, no it's cool!" Soul broke in, frantically waving his hands back and forth in front of him, frightened of the idea of being Maka-Chopped. "Let's make soup tonight, huh?" he babbled, changing the subject.

"Sure." She agreed without quarrel and began preparing the water.

Soul stared at her back for a moment before smiling to himself.

He stole a quick glance over his shoulder at the direction of where his room was and then stepped up beside his partner to help her with dinner.

* * *

Early morning sunlight was making its way through the windows as Maka tied her hair into its usual pigtails the next morning.

Just the fact that it was Valentine's Day made her feel a bit queasy for some reason, but she quickly pushed the feelings away. Instead, she focused on the excitement she would soon feel when she saw the looks on her friends' faces when they received her roses that morning. Plus, she was also a bit curious to see how many flowers she herself would find on her own desk.

As she began tying up her second pigtail, Maka's eyes flicked over to the window as Blair appeared and flopped down onto the floor.

"Nya! Blair had another long night!" the cat sighed in exasperation. "Good morning Maka-chan. Blair's gonna go get some sleep nya, maybe on Soul-kun's bed…" the mumbling trailed off as the witch-cat limped drowsily towards said room.

"Night, Blair." Maka called out after her and the cat flicked her tail to show she had heard. As Maka flipped her hair one last time, she began to wonder where Soul was. "I definitely woke him up this morning and we ate breakfast together, so where is he?" she mumbled to herself. "We're gonna be late…Soul!" She called out.

But the response she got a second later was not from her white-haired friend.

"Huh? Nya, nya Soul-kun? What are these-mph!"

"Shut _up_ you dumb cat!"

Maka heard Soul's annoyed hiss as though he had not wanted her to overhear.

"Soul? What's going on?" Maka made her way to his door but just as she was about to peek in, Soul appeared directly in front of her.

"M-Maka!" he exclaimed, slamming the door closed behind him. The girl squealed in surprise at his proximity and tripped over her own feet, falling backward. But Soul reached out swiftly enough to snatch her wrist and pull her back up.

"Geez you freaked me out!" she gasped.

"Sorry." Letting go of her hand, Soul began heading down the hallway toward the door. "Come on, let's get going, or we'll be late." Hands in his pockets, he quickly walked away, his behavior once again arousing the girl's suspicions. Before Maka followed him, she gave a small knock on Soul's door and whispered.

"Hey Blair, what was _that _all about?" she tried to open the door, but a small, furry body lodge itself on the other side, preventing the door from moving.

"I-It's nothing, Maka-chan! Just go to school, nya!"

"O-Okay." Utterly confused, the girl stepped back and raced down the hall after her partner who had waited for her outside.

"Come on!" he yelled. "You're usually the one telling _me _to hurry up."

"Sorry, sorry!" she panted. "I'm ready." She stated.

"Good." The annoyance in his crimson eyes melted into something Maka could not quite name at the time, since she only saw it for a fraction of a second before he turned away and began walking. Maka hesitated at first, but with one last glance back at their apartment, she followed.

"Right!" skipping after him, the excitement she had been feeling prior started to bubble up again as she recalled once more it was Valentine's Day.

_And a beautiful day _for _it. _She thought with elation as she gazed up at the laughing sun, the sweet smell of roses already beginning to fill her lungs.

* * *

As Maka and Soul made their way to their seats in the classroom, the girl smiled widely as she spotted her friends.

Black*Star was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Whoa! I'm so awesome! I, the almighty Black*Star, have received 4 roses! Yes! You may all bow down to me now!" Maka rolled her eyes as she caught Tsubaki's gaze and the two laughed together.

"Thanks, Maka-chan." The black-haired girl said with a beaming smile. "I didn't think you'd get me one too. You really didn't have to." She gave a delicate sniff to the red flower in her hands. "Thanks a lot."

"It's fine. Of course I'd get something for my best friends." The Meister replied. A flash of regret quickly filled her friend's gaze but then quickly disappeared.

"You're right." Tsubaki sounded like there was something she wanted to say, but was not allowed to. "I-I should probably go before he destroys something. Thanks again." Her expression was mixed with something close to pity as she turned away without another word to pursue her rampaging and excited partner.

Maka blinked. _I wonder if she's okay…_ Now concerned, Maka was about to follow her friend until she heard a cry coming from behind her.

"NO! THIS ONE HAS_ 9_ PETALS!!"

_Oh God…_ Maka's train of thought was lost as she turned around to see Death The Kid bashing his head against his desk. Patty was laughing hysterically and pointing while her older sister palm-faced herself.

"Damn it!" Liz growled under her breath.

"What's wrong now?" Maka asked her, peering around the older girl to look at the traumatized boy.

"Crap." Liz mumbled to herself before directing her words to Maka. "I came here early to check all the flowers he got and made sure they all had 8 petals, but I guess I missed one…"

"Oh."

"It's no good!" Kid wailed. "I need to die! This flower was given to _me_ and it's not symmetrical! It's my fault! My aura must have cursed it! Being within my presence has caused it to be imperfect! Now all the roses in the world are going to die because of me!" his face was hollow, like it had just come out of The Scream painting.

Maka sweatdropped and laughed half-heartedly, taking a step back.

"I'm gonna go calm him down a bit." Liz announced before she left to comfort her Meister. Maka could have sworn that she saw an emotion in the other girl's eyes that was similar to what she had seen in Tsubaki's earlier.

Even more puzzled than before, Maka finally took her seat. It took her a moment to realize what the looks of pity she had received from her friends had been for.

Not a single rose awaited her on her desk.

At first she only felt disappointed, but soon the fact sunk in that she was the only one in the class whose friend's had not gotten her a gift for Valentine's Day.

She stole a quick glance over at Soul to see that, surprisingly, the one she had gotten him had been the only rose he had received. A small feeling of happiness rose up inside her and she let a small smile cross her lips as she saw him smirk from the side. Soul then turned his head to look her way, as though he had felt her gaze and their eyes locked for a second. His crimson irises were lit with thankfulness and she smiled back at him.

But then her eyes dropped away to the floor and he lost sight of her olive-green gaze.

Soul noticed that the place where her roses would have been was vacant and he caught Tsubaki's eye. The girl made her way over to him.

"I hope you've got this covered. She may not look it, but I can tell she's really upset." She murmured, her blue eyes hard yet filled with dismay, as though she felt she had betrayed her friend.

"Don't worry about it." Soul replied passively. Tsubaki held his gaze a moment longer before stiffly walking away. She hated making Maka feel this way.

As she passed her friend, Tsubaki saw that her pale bangs covered her eyes a bit.

_I'm sorry, Maka-chan._

* * *

"What's eating you?" Soul asked his partner one their way home.

"Nothing." She replied a tad too tartly.

"Uh-huh." He just nodded his head dismissively. "Yeah, sure. Now come on and tell me. I'm not stupid. You're my partner and I know when something's wrong." He pressed.

"It's just…" she sighed, sounding like a kid who had wanted a car for their birthday and had gotten socks. But she then changed her tone to make herself sound as though she did not care. "I thought I'd get at least one rose, that's all. I guess I'm just a little disappointed."

_More than just a _little. Soul thought. He turned to her and held out his own rose.

"You can have mine, if you really feel like that." He offered, knowing exactly what her answer would be.

"No way!" she replied instantly. "It's _yours_! And besides, I bought it for you so what would be the point?" she reasoned.

"Alright, alright." He gave in, his little plan working perfectly. "Come on, let's pick up the pace, I'm hungry."

"Right."

When the two arrived home, Soul made dinner again and presented Maka with her pasta and delved into his own. When they had finished, Maka announced that she was going to take a shower before she slipped into the bathroom. Some time passed before Blair strolled into the living room where Soul was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Soul-kun? When are you going to do it, nya?" She asked, prodding his arm with one paw.

"I don't know yet, just let me think…when would be a good time?" he wondered aloud.

"What about right after she gets out? Cause you know she's going to go to bed right after so you gotta do it soon, nya." Suggested the purple cat.

"Yeah, I guess it's gotta be that, huh?" he stretched and flicked off the television. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom and he killed some time waiting by just looking out the window at the face of the drooling sun as it began to set.

As he began making his way to his room, the bathroom door opened and Maka stepped out and bumped into him.

"Ah, sorry." She apologized. She was wearing her pajamas, a damp towel hung around her neck and her damp, longish hair fell its full length down to her shoulders. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Soul." As she stepped away from him, Soul moved to block her path.

"Wait, Maka." He grasped her wrist and she halted, looking up past her dripping bangs to meet his eyes. "Come with me for a second first." There was a sort of intensity in his crimson eyes that sent an odd feeling down Maka's spine, as though there were a matter that was almost serious, and yet not quite at the same, time that he needed to address.

"S-Sure." She did not fully understand why she stammered, but she followed him as far as the door to his room.

"Wait here." He told her before freeing her wrist and vanishing inside.

Blair appeared around the corner in the hall and Maka gave her a questioning glace. The cat gave a smirk, her eyes full of knowing but she only winked once and said nothing. Feeling even more puzzled than before, Maka jumped at the sound of Soul's door opening once more and she turned back to him.

"Here."

From behind his back Soul pulled something out to be revealed in the fading sunlight.

It was a bouquet full of roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Maka." He smirked, handing the flowers over to her. Her green eyes widened in total shock from the unexpected gift. Her mouth hung open a bit and the only thing that escaped her lips were small, inaudible noises.

"Well say something, idiot. You look so uncool right now, y'know." Soul's smirk widened and Blair's whiskers twitched in amusement. There were a few more seconds of silence before Maka found her voice once again.

"Ah…mm…S-Soul, you…you actually got me these flowers?" when the words left her mouth she realized just how lame they sounded.

"Uh, _yeah_." He laughed. "Well not just me. Everyone pitched in a bit of money."

"So that's why no one got me roses."

"I told them not to."

"And the other day, when you were late getting home…" all the pieces finally began to fall into place.

"You're _just _figuring all this out now?" Soul chuckled. "And you're at the head of our class?" he shook his head from side to side in mock dismay. "What is the world coming to?"

"Oh quit it!" She nudged him, a smile just beginning to form in the corners of her lips. "But now I feel bad cause I only got you and everybody else _one_ rose…"

"My God, Maka!" he exclaimed. "Could you just shut up and be happy?"

"I know, I know, I'm kidding." She giggled lightly, a bit touched by his words. "Thanks, Soul. Thanks a lot. I mean it." She finally cracked the smile he had been anticipating all day long, and he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy, Soul!"

"Good." He sighed with a grin. "You'd better be!"

"I am, I am!" She laughed again. "I've gotta tell everyone thanks tomorrow too!"

"Well I'm glad you're happy, Maka." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and they shared gazes for a moment.

Then Soul broke the silence once more. "Plus, it was a pain in the ass hiding them from you! That day I bought them and came home late, you were all over me! I had to shove them in one of the kitchen cabinets to hide them from you! And then I had to sneak them into my room, and then _Blair _here nearly gave it away!"

"Hey that wasn't Blair's fault, nya! You never told Blair what they were for so naturally Blair was curious!" she meowed with a puff.

"Yeah and you know what curiosity did to the cat, don't ya?" Soul growled down at her.

"Hey now, no fighting on Valentine's Day." Maka pushed Soul back with her shoulder and shooed Blair away with her foot. "Come on. Help me find a vase to put these in." She looked back over her shoulder at Soul before leading the way to the kitchen. Soul followed and found a nicely shaped vase and placed it in the center of the small table. Maka filled it with water before placing the roses in it.

Soul brought out his own rose and added it to the bouquet.

Then, Maka and Soul shared a smile. "Thanks again, Soul." She murmured quietly. She gave him a hug and he barely realized what was happening long enough to hug her back. But when he did, Maka felt so warm and comfortable that she never wanted to let go.

They decided to remain that way for a few moments, feeling the fading sunlight warm them along with the other's embrace.

Then with one last smile shared between the two, they headed off to bed.

* * *

**A/N: This was my flipping Valentine's Day fic and I think it had the _least_ amount of fluff out of all my SoulxMaka fics so far! gasp! What's wrong with me?! XD**

**Hope you all liked it though!!! Happy Valentine's Daaay!!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
